Liquiduct
Liquiducts are conduits which will transfer any type of liquid from one place to another. The speed of the transfer varies depending on the liquid's viscosity and how full the pipe is (a fully pressurized pipe moves liquid faster). The increased speed makes Liquiducts great for extracting steam from steam boilers. While transporting, they will output most of their liquid but afterward, each conduit will contain the smallest amount each for a few seconds before outputting the remaining liquid. Liquids in Liquiducts will move faster than in Golden Waterproof Pipes. Due to liquid briefly remaining in the Liquiducts, they will take longer before they have output all of the liquid. The break even point for one bucket of liquid is 7 blocks. Meaning, if there are 7 pipes between the destinations, it will take the same time for Golden Waterproof Pipes as it does for Liquiducts to output all of one bucket of liquid to the desired destination. Liquiducts can connect to a 's Iron Tank Valve, but full contents of the tank can be accessed only if the valve is placed on the bottom or the second layer of the tank's wall and a redstone signal is applied to the first Liquiduct, set to extraction mode (red arrow pointing away from the Valve). Similar holds true for connecting Liquiducts to Multi Tank Valves. Each segment of Liquiduct is filled with an up to a half bucket of water (500 millibuckets) which can be observed by connecting successive segments to a tank and noticing the level in the tank drop as it fills each segment as it is added ( and tanks having a numeric value in millibuckets when right clicked.) With different types of liquids, a Liquiduct will have a different capacity per block for said liquid. With Water, this is 500 mB/block. The amount of a type of liquid that a single Liquiduct can hold as well as the Liquiduct's potential throughput (pressure) at given time (reading is inaccurate if liquid is stationary) can be observed by right-clicking on a Liquiduct while holding a Multimeter, a tool also useful for observing the saturation of a Redstone Energy Conduit network or the energy demand of machines that accept MJ. Wrench Mechanic A Crescent Hammer can be used to join adjacent Liquiducts. Additionally, you can use an OmniWrench. By default, a newly placed Liquiduct will not connect to another Liquiduct with a liquid already inside. To make the connection, simply wrench the appropriate face of either conduit at the junction - a connection will only be made on that side. Alternatively, using a wrench on a Liquiduct which is adjacent to something that liquid can be drained from will convert the Liquiduct to extraction mode. In this mode, simply provide the Liquiduct with a redstone signal and it will extract liquid from adjacent blocks. Dismantle Mechanic If dismantled (Sneak + Activate) with an OmniWrench or a Crescent Hammer, the Liquiduct will instantly be removed. Recipe Trivia *Liquiducts with lava flowing through them will produce light. This can make Liquiducts usable as decorative light source. *One liquiduct can transfer infinite amounts of liquid, but it can only output or input at connections at a limited rate (~100 mB/tick) Video Category:Thermal Expansion Category:Liquid Transport